


30 Day OTP Challenge

by Brioux



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Couch Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Drunken Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Floor Sex, Hand Jobs, Kinda, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Love, Masturbation, Outdoor Sex, Porn Watching, Rimming, Romantic Gestures, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Skype Sex, Under-negotiated Kink, Wall Sex, sex tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 12,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9988445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brioux/pseuds/Brioux
Summary: 30 days of NurseyDex NSFW prompts.





	1. Day 1: Cuddling Naked

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr as derekpoindexter-williamnurse. Comments and kudos are appreciated :)

Nursey crawls into bed and lets out a sigh. It’s been a long day. They moved everything into the Haus today, all of his stuff and all of Dex’s stuff. There wasn’t a whole lot, since they left some of their stuff here at the end of the year last year. But it was still exhausting moving a bunch of stuff up two flights of stairs into the attic, including a new bed since they’re going to be sharing a queen rather than the bunk beds Ransom and Holster had. After moving everything in, they also had an off-ice workout in the evening that completely kicked their asses.

Nursey settles into the crook of Dex’s arm, their bodies pressed against each other. They’ve gotten used to sleeping naked together, even when they don’t have sex first. Dex wiggles a bit and drags his hand down Nursey’s back in response. His fingers explore a bit between Nursey’s ass cheeks and eventually one finger circles his hole.

“I’m too tired for that,” Nursey mumbles.

“Me too,” Dex chuckles. “But I’m not gonna pass up on a free grab.”

Nursey laughs and consequently runs his hand down Dex’s torso, enjoying the feel of Dex’s chest and abs. Especially his abs.

“Morning sex?” he asks.

“Definitely,” Dex agrees.

“Night baby.”

Their lips meet easily and if he had any energy at all, Nursey would want to push for more. But instead he tucks his head into Dex’s neck and closes his eyes.

“Love you,” Dex says.

Nursey falls asleep with a smile on his face and a good feeling about the coming year.


	2. Day 2: Kissing Naked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the most part, I'm trying to keep these going in a chronological order. So feel free to read these as separate mini-stories or part of one large story.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are much appreciated!

The first kegster of the year always brings out the craziest parts of the students of Samwell University. It’s like their reminder that they’re all college students and can get drunk, get handsy, and have a whole lot of fun.

Ever since they started dating, Dex has taken on the primary role of Nursey Patrol. He’s really the only member of the squad, but he occasionally asks one of his reliable teammates to take over so he can get blackout drunk, too. Bitty doesn’t want to get drunk tonight anyway, he’s got plans to drive to Providence early tomorrow morning and doesn’t want to be hungover. So Dex doesn’t have any reservations about letting himself go crazy. The result is an overly-drunk Dex grinding against an overly-drunk Nursey.

It’s easy to fall into their own world, only worried about the feel of each other beneath their hands. It’s even easier to melt into each other’s mouths. They find themselves in the kitchen, pressed against the refrigerator so tight that anyone passing by has no idea where one begins and the other ends. Eventually Bitty finds them and, with a great deal of convincing, eventually gets them to agree to head up to the attic instead of sucking face in the kitchen.

They stumble over both flights of steps, mainly because they’re drunk but also because they seriously can’t keep their mouths off each other. They lose their shirts before they even make it to the attic steps, and lose their socks and shoes between the second floor and their room. Their pants are shed just inside the door and falling into bed together is familiar.

Nursey sucks a large hickey into Dex’s neck and Dex responds by biting Nursey’s lower lip until it’s nice and puffy. They kiss for what feels like hours, rolling around in their bed together as the music continues to thump two floors below them.

The next morning, Nursey’s lip is super swollen and Dex has dark purple bruises all over him in the shape of Nursey’s mouth. They get fined for the PDA and the discovery of their shirts outside Tango’s room from the night before, and again for the way Nursey can’t keep running his fingers over Dex’s bruises and the way Dex shudders every time he does.

It’s worth it, though.


	3. Day 3: First Time

It takes a lot longer for Nursey and Dex to finally have sex in the attic than anyone predicts. It’s not the first night they move in, like Ransom and Holster bet. It’s not the morning after their first night, like they planned. It’s not the night of the first kegster, like Bitty bet. It’s not even after their first day of classes, like Tango bet.

The first time they have sex in the attic isn’t until two weeks into the semester. They’ve both settled into their new routines, they haven’t started official practices yet, and they realize they’ve both got a chunk of free time in the middle of the day on Wednesdays when no one else is in the Haus. Once they realize they’re alone, it’s a no brainer to close their door and strip each other. Dex kisses down Nursey’s neck and Nursey scrambles to find the lube and condoms they know they put somewhere when they moved in.

Nursey opens Dex up slowly, one finger after another until Dex is moaning and writhing on the sheets. His cock lies on his stomach, hard and leaking but not forgotten. Nursey uses his free hand to wrap around it, and gives him a few smooth strokes. Dex moans and cants his hips, not sure if he wants to buck up into Nursey’s grip or grind back into his fingers.

“You’re such a slut for me,” Nursey chuckles. Dex flushes and Nursey can’t help but lean in to kiss him. “My beautiful slut.”

“If you don’t get your dick inside me soon, I’m going to find someone else to take care of me,” Dex threatens.

Nursey knows it’s an empty threat, but he growls anyway. Dex knows exactly which button to push, and he gets his way this time. Nursey pulls his fingers out and quickly rolls a condom onto himself and pushes in.

Dex sobs immediately in relief. Nursey fucks him quickly, just on the boarder between sweet and rough. Dex is left sobbing and grasping at whatever part of Nursey’s body he can hold on to. Dex comes first, with Nursey’s hand wrapped around him and Nursey pounding into him. The tight clench of Dex’s hole when he comes gives Nursey the perfect squeeze around him and by the time Dex is panting down from his high, he’s ready to come, too.

Between the come and sweat, they already need to take a shower together. So Nursey pulls out, tugs the condom off, and lets Dex suck him off until he’s coming all over Dex’s pretty face.


	4. Day 4: Masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated. Find me on Tumblr as derekpoindexter-williamnurse

The worst part about dating in college is trying to navigate crazy schedules. Dex takes almost all morning classes, and Nursey takes almost all afternoon and evening classes. Add in the fact that they’re both NCAA athletes plus the fact that they actually have to sleep in order to function and they hardly ever have time to just be with each other.

The video thing is Nursey’s idea, but Dex is quick to jump on board. They use Nursey’s old laptop, before he dropped it and somehow broke it beyond repair. All it does now is play videos. They have a flash drive they keep everything on. They’re not dumb enough to actually keep their videos on the laptop. This time it’s Dex’s turn, since Nursey is in class all evening. He sets the laptop up between his legs on the bed, pulls his pants off, and hits play.

Today’s video features Nursey in their shower. Dex doesn’t know how he managed to steal the bathroom for so long, but he’s grateful for it. Nursey had the shower curtain pulled back and one foot up on the edge. He strokes himself slowly and Dex finds himself stroking at the same pace.

Nursey eventually soaps up a finger and slips it into himself. Dex whines and licks his lips. He hates that they never have the time to do this together anymore. He’s almost jealous of Nursey for being able to fuck himself like this, he wishes it was his own finger slipping deeper inside.

Dex follows along with Nursey’s video and when Nursey chokes and comes into his hand in the shower, Dex groans and comes all over his stomach. After, he sits there for a minute trying to catch his breath. He feels good, but not nearly as good as he would be if he hadn’t been alone.

Dex misses the shit out of Nursey. But at least they have the video thing to keep them going until they have the time.


	5. Day 5: Blow Jobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said before, these are in a chronological order. So this would take place about mid-late October of their junior year? Just so y'all have a timeframe basis.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated!

“Come here,” Dex demands, making grabby hands from where he’s laying on the hotel bed.

“Give me a minute,” Nursey chuckles.

He finishes hanging up both of their game day suits and turns the overhead light off. He stops by the second bed and flips his suitcase open, rummaging around a little. He pulls off his shirt and drops it haphazardly. Dex whines and Nursey smiles.

“Okay, okay,” he says, closing the bag and making his way to the bed.

Nursey pulls the sheets back and puts one knee on the bed. His body is so ready for bed, they played three hard-fought periods and the games in the beginning of the season always make them a little more tired than normal. The problem is, his mind is wide awake. He needs something to distract him from the game and let his mind go blank before he falls asleep.

He takes in the sight before him, miles of exposed skin only broken up by the flimsy fabric of Dex’s extremely tight briefs. Nursey’s eyes land on the bulge in Dex’s briefs and he licks his lips.

“Can I?” he asks lowly, sliding beneath the sheets so he’s between Dex’s legs, his face at hip-level.

“Shit,” Dex gasps. “Yeah, babe.”

Nursey smirks and noses gently at the crease in Dex’s hip. He lets his breath out heavily, specifically targeting Dex’s dick. He opens his mouth and presses and open mouthed kiss to the fabric.

“Fuck,” Dex moans, spreading his legs more.

Nursey continues to kiss him softly through the briefs until they’re soaked and Dex is starting to get hard. He brings his hands up to the band and slowly pulls them down. Dex laughs as Nursey tries to figure out how to make it work with them around Dex’s knees and Nursey eventually just pulls them completely off. He stops laughing when Nursey gets his mouth around him again, though.

Nursey sucks Dex slowly and methodically, pulling out all the tricks he knows Dex loves. He makes sure to pay special attention to Dex’s balls and works his way up to getting the entire thing into his throat. Dex goes quickly from giving Nursey dirty praise to being completely non-verbal. His moans get louder and eventually he can’t form any words besides “Derek.”

Dex comes with his hands in Nursey’s hair and his dick half way down Nursey’s throat. He shivers when Nursey swallows and his eyes are still glossed over as Nursey pulls his underwear back over his thighs.

“Lemme get you,” he manages to croak as Nursey reaches over to turn off the light and then snuggles up next to him.

“No need,” Nursey says with a smirk. “I’m good.”


	6. Day 6: Clothed Getting Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I need to say it all at this point? No? Cool.

Nursey isn’t going home for Thanksgiving break. Neither is Dex. It’s the first time in three years that they’re both staying on campus for the long weekend, and it’s a miracle that somehow they have the entire Haus to themselves.

Bitty is in Providence, of course. They’re not even sure why he still has his room in the Haus anymore, he’s hardly ever here. Chowder has taken Farmer on a romantic long weekend getaway in Vermont. And Tango has gone home to be with his family.

It’s been so long since they’ve actually had the Haus to themselves with nothing to do that the second they walk through the door after dropping Bitty off at the train station, it’s like a switch flips. In an instant, Nursey has Dex pinned to the door.

Their mouths clash and Dex grabs Nursey’s hips, pulling him in hard. Nursey takes a long, slow grind and Dex drops his head back on the door with a thump.

“Fuck, yes,” he moans.

“C’mon,” Nursey encourages, grabbing Dex by the wrist and pulling him sharply towards the couch.

Bitty would have a heart attack if he knew, but Nursey shoves Dex down on the couch and settles himself between Dex’s legs. He dominates Dex’s mouth again and sets a devastating pace, humping himself against Dex’s body.

“Need you,” Nursey says, though he makes no move to do anything more than hump against Dex’s body the way he’s been.

“Yeah,” Dex encourages, attaching his mouth to Nursey’s neck and biting down.

Nursey whines and thrusts harder. It doesn’t take long before he’s squeezing his hands around Dex’s skin and coming with a long moan. He attaches his mouth to Dex’s and tries to kiss him, though it ends up being more like them breathing into each other’s mouths.

“Gimme a minute and I’ll get you,” Nursey promises.

“Mmkay,” Dex says lazily.

Nursey smiles and brings their mouths back together. It’s been forever since they’ve been able to do this together and, even though this time he got off in his pants like a teenager, he knows this is just the beginning for this weekend.


	7. Day 7: Half Dressed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation from yesterday.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are loved!

After they’re done catching their breaths on the couch, Dex grumbles and pushes Nursey off him. They make their way upstairs to take a shower and then fall into bed, just in their boxers. It’s definitely cold enough that they’d be unhappy if they were anywhere other than curled up together in their warm bed.

Nursey reads for a little while Dex takes a short nap and, eventually, they’re both awake and ready to go again. Dex is still a little sleepy so they start off humping each other like they did on the couch, this time with Dex on top.

Nursey sucks an impressive hickey into Dex’s chest and Dex pushes their boxers down just enough to get a hand around them both. He groans and fucks sharply into the tight hole he’s created with his fingers.

They’re both on such a hair trigger from waiting so long it doesn’t matter that they just came not too long ago. It also doesn’t matter that it’s essentially a poor hand job. Dex comes first this time, all over his hand and Nursey’s dick. It only takes a few more pulls for Nursey to join him.

“I do want to actually fuck you,” Dex hums, collapsing forward and laying his head down on Nursey’s chest.

“We’ve got all weekend babe,” Nursey says. “You can have me whatever way you want.”


	8. Day 8: Skype Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is more "FaceTime sex" but whatever. The main point is still there lol

Winter break comes way too quickly. It feels like they just moved into the Haus, they just started their classes for the fall semester. And yet here they are, now hundreds of miles away from each other with two weeks before they’re reunited. Dex pouts the entire ride home and everyone gives Nursey a wide berth on the train for how bitter and angry he looks. They don’t like being separated.

Fortunately, Dex’s bedroom is separated from the rest of his family and Nursey’s parents aren’t home too often. So it’s easy for them to have long chats both on the phone and on FaceTime.

Dex loves spending time with his family, especially since he hardly gets to see them during the semester. But he still enjoys escaping to his room at the end of the night and calling his boyfriend.

Nursey answers with a coy smile and Dex gets settled in his bed. From there, it’s easy to pan his phone down to let Nursey see what he’s wearing. Or… not wearing. It’s even easier to slip out of what he has left when he sees what Nursey isn’t wearing.

Jerking off together over FaceTime isn’t the most romantic thing. They always end up moaning and grunting and not really talking to each other. Plus it feels a little hollow, with how far away from each other they are. But a shared orgasm with his boyfriend is still a shared orgasm with his boyfriend and Dex won’t complain about what he’s got.


	9. Day 9: Against a Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always... comments and kudos are loved.

Dex has been back at Samwell from winter break for three hours by the time Nursey returns. He’s sitting in the kitchen talking to Tango and Chowder about Chowder’s hellish flight from California when Nursey comes in. Nursey leans in, gives him a long slow kiss, and then takes his bad upstairs to the attic. He returns about ten minutes later with a wad of cash that he hands out to Tango.

“For the sin bin,” he says slyly. He grabs Dex’s wrist and hauls him up from the chair. “We’re not gonna be quiet.”

Dex smirks and lets himself be dragged up the stairs and into the attic. Nursey shuts the door behind them and Dex finally gets his hands on that gorgeous body he’s been missing for the past few weeks. They undress each other, getting rough and handsy pretty quickly. It’s not long before Nursey’s got Dex face-first against the wall and is pressing fingers into him. Dex chokes on his moan and Nursey smirks, biting into his shoulder.

“I paid a hefty fine already,” he says. “We don’t have to be quiet.”

Dex lets the tension in his shoulders relax and doesn’t hold back the moans anymore. Nursey stretches him quickly, probably not enough but neither of them care at the moment. It feels like it’s been a lifetime since they’ve last fucked and they’re almost to desperation levels of desire.

Nursey doesn’t even bother with a condom. They’ve both been tested and they’re exclusive with each other, so they don’t need one. They just usually use one for cleanup purposes. He presses in with one long push and Dex lets out a whimper when he bottoms out. Nursey sets a rough pace right away and their bodies pounding together causes the door to rattle against its frame.

“Need more,” Dex gasps between thrusts.

Nursey growls and pulls out suddenly. He flips Dex around, throws Dex’s arms around his shoulders and leans down to pick Dex up by the thighs. Dex goes up easily and soon enough, Nursey has him pressed against the wall again. This time, he’s lowered down on Nursey’s dick and held in place as Nursey pounds into him.

Dex doesn’t even try to censor himself. He screams out in pleasure, loudly praises Nursey’s amazing cock, and moans like a porn star. He feels amazing. Nursey feels amazing. And Dex is putty in his hands.

Dex comes first, untouched and all over both of them. As soon as he comes, Nursey pulls out, lowers his legs to the ground, and flips him over. He pushes back in with a groan and it only takes a few more thrusts before Dex feels Nursey come inside him.

They get a round of sarcastic applause when they return to the kitchen a while later. Dex blushes but Nursey takes it all in stride, giving a mock-bow.

“That was quite a show,” Chowder says with a smile.

“He’s quite a guy,” Nursey responds with a wink.


	10. Day 10: Doggy Style

Dex gets back to the Haus after a long day of classes and is surprised to find Nursey still in their room rather than at his own lectures. He’s even more surprised to find Nursey on their bed, naked and on his hands and knees.

“Are you skipping class today?” Dex asks, dropping his bag at the door and crossing the room to run his hands over the distractingly smooth skin of Nursey’s ass.

“They all got cancelled,” Nursey says confidently. “Instead I’ve been laying in bed thinking about you.”

Dex hums and drags a thumb between Nursey’s ass cheeks. He pauses when he gets to Nursey’s hole. It’s nice and loose, evidence that he’s been at least stretching himself since Dex has been gone.

“Need you,” Nursey says over his shoulder.

Dex smirks and quickly undresses himself. He slicks up and rolls a condom onto himself. It’s easy to press into Nursey’s hole and Dex moans on the way in.

“Missed this,” he gasps.

“Well you have me now,” Nursey says.

Dex grins and wraps his hands around Nursey’s hips. He holds tight and starts to thrust. He fucks Nursey shallowly at first but then he gets into his rhythm and speeds up. Nursey whines softly and arches his back, giving Dex a gorgeous view of one of his favorite things in the world.

“Could get used to this,” he says as he pounds into Nursey relentlessly.

“That’s the plan,” Nursey says with a wink. “Now put your back into it.”


	11. Day 11: Dom/Sub

Dex wakes up to soft kisses being pressed down his neck and he smiles before he even opens his eyes.

“Morning,” he mumbles, stretching his body out.

Nursey hums and bites lightly into his neck.

“Happy Sunday,” Nursey says.

He continues kissing along Dex’s neck and pulls Dex’s body into a more suitable position for making out. He lays himself over Dex and decides to take what he wants. At one point, Dex tries to bring his hands down to touch Nursey and Nursey pins them above his head.

“Don’t make me tie you here,” he threatens. Dex gasps and whines, making Nursey’s eyes go wide. “You want to try that?”

Dex blushes but he nods his head just slightly. Nursey reaches over to his desk, grateful it’s right next to their bed and even more grateful he was feeling lazy after their game last night and dropped his tie there instead of hanging it up. Dex whines as Nursey carefully ties his wrists together, above his head.

“Gonna keep them there for me?” Nursey asks.

Dex nods as best as he can. He can’t speak and his eyes are completely glassed over. Nursey takes his time, enjoying the way he’s got Dex’s body laid out in front of him and free reign to do just about whatever he wants to his boyfriend. He ends up fucking Dex so slowly, the glacial pace teasing them both until Dex has tears running down his face.

Nursey is able to come from the slow fucking alone, but he knows Dex needs more. So as soon as he’s come down from his high, he pins Dex’s hips to the bed and slowly sucks him off.

Nursey is expecting Dex to thread his fingers through his hair, like he normally does when Nursey blows him. But Dex surprises him by keeping his hands above his head, exactly where Nursey told him to keep them. It’s incredibly hot, especially knowing Dex only did that because Nursey told him to.

“You’re so good for me,” Nursey whispers after Dex has come. He carefully unties Dex’s wrists and gives them both a little kiss. “You did so good.”

Dex makes an adorable little sound of happiness and Nursey smiles at him.

“You liked that?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Dex croaks. Even his voice sounds fucked-out.

“Me too,” Nursey admits.

Nursey makes a mental note that they’re definitely going to have to try that again. But for now, he’s content to snuggle up with his boyfriend and go back to sleep. They don’t have anywhere to go until classes tomorrow morning.


	12. Day 12: Fingering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a bit of a shortie today. I've been working a lot this week and haven't really had a whole lot of time to write much in depth.

Nursey loves when they have a lot of time and Dex wants to bottom. He mostly loves getting to take his time stretching Dex on his fingers. He loves the blush that spreads from Dex’s face to his shoulders to his chest and then down his back. He loves watching Dex unfold and unwind underneath his hands.

Nursey always prefers to see Dex’s face, but his favorite way to finger Dex is with Dex on his stomach, one knee bent up. He loves the way this position allows him to see exactly how Dex’s muscles relax around his fingers. He loves the way this position lets him caress the rest of Dex’s  body as his right fingers are busy with the task at hand. He loves the way Dex’s whimpers sound, muffled by the pillow, when he presses another finger in. He loves the way Dex’s skin flushes when he spreads his fingers apart. He loves the way Dex shivers when he tells him how pretty he looks like this. He loves how hard Dex gets and how eventually, he’ll start to rut against the sheets. He loves finding Dex’s prostate and using it to make him moan. He loves teasing Dex to the point where he’s about to cry.

Nursey loves when he gets to take his time stretching Dex on his fingers. He loves it even more when he finally gets to sink into him after so long.


	13. Day 13: Rimming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes? Oh you know, the usual.

Dex wakes up to the ding of an incoming email, about half an hour before his alarm is set to go off. His professor is canceling all her classes today because of the snow, which means he’s got no where to be all day besides practice this afternoon.

He quickly turns off his alarm and slides back into bed. He probably won’t be able to go back to sleep, since he’s awake now, but at least he can enjoy the warmth of snuggling back up to Nursey’s body.

The next thing Dex knows, he’s being dragged out of unconsciousness by Nursey spreading his legs apart. He’s on his stomach and he can feel his sweatpants and boxers have both been pulled down. He smirks into his pillow and decides to wait and see what Nursey decides to do with him.

His first guess is that Nursey is going to finger him. His second guess is that Nursey is going to push his cock between his ass cheeks. He doesn’t expect Nursey’s mouth to find his hole, though. They’ve done this before, but only a few times. Dex loved it. Nursey wasn’t a huge fan.

The first press of Nursey’s wet lips is too surprising, Dex blows his cover and moans a little.

“So you are awake,” Nursey chuckles into Dex’s skin.

Dex just whines and arches his back. It’s a natural reaction, but he realizes how slutty it probably makes him look. He doesn’t care how he looks as long as Nursey gets his mouth back on him.

Nursey starts timidly at first, Dex figures it’s because he hasn’t loved doing this in the past. But he gains confidence and as Dex starts to moan at the feeling, Nursey gets more into it. He makes it extremely wet. He’s got a knack for giving extremely messy blow jobs just the way Dex likes them and clearly he’s capable of bringing that aspect to eating Dex’s ass as well.

He sucks and licks at the outside of Dex’s hole but it’s not until he presses his tongue inside that Dex really moans. It feels incredible, Nursey’s slick tongue pressing into him so surely. Dex’s low back arches so much it starts to ache but he can’t bring himself to relax.

Nursey eats him out until Dex is practically begging him for more. By then, he’s loose enough that all Nursey needs is a little bit of lube to slide into him. It doesn’t take long after that for them both to come, Dex is on a hair trigger and Nursey can never resist the hot clench of Dex’s ass when he comes.

After he pulls out, Nursey collapses half on top of Dex.

“My classes got canceled today,” he says into Dex’s arm.

“Mine too,” Dex says.

Nursey smirks and runs his hand down Dex’s back, stopping at his ass to give it a good squeeze.

“So we’ve got nothing to do until practice,” he says.

Dex hums and rolls them both over and out of the wet spot.

“We’ve got all day,” he smiles.


	14. Day 14: 69

Their spring semester schedules line up a little better and while they still don’t have a whole lot of time to spend together, but they have enough. Especially since Dex’s classes start a little later than normal so he’s willing to fool around before they go to bed some nights.

After their snow day together, Nursey quickly learns that he absolutely loves eating Dex out. He loves the way Dex’s hole feels under his tongue. He loves the way Dex whines and moans and, if he really takes his time, the way Dex begs for more. He even loves the way Dex tastes. It’s still not his absolute favorite thing to do, but it’s definitely become a common practice. It’s certainly not unusual for Nursey to lay himself down in bed, move the sheets and pillows out of the way, and move Dex’s body until he’s sitting on Nursey’s face.

Usually Dex faces the wall and lets Nursey go to town, but sometimes he’ll flip around so he can worship Nursey’s body at the same time. It adds an extra dimension of pleasure for both of them. Dex loves sucking Nursey’s dick and Nursey loves getting his dick sucked.

It’s a little complicated to maneuver, since Dex’s thighs have to tighten around Nursey’s head in order for him to be able to reach Nursey’s dick and suck him the way he wants to. But it’s so incredibly worth it.

When they’re like this, they always end up competing with each other. No surprise, considering it’s the two of them. They like to see who can make each other more desperate first. Dex usually wins, but Nursey isn’t above slipping a finger into Dex’s loose, greedy hole to gain an unfair advantage.


	15. Day 15: Sweet and Passionate

Nursey and Dex don’t do sweet and passionate. They care about each other a lot. They might even love each other, though they’re not at the point in their relationship where they’ve said it yet. But they don’t do sweet and passionate together.

Dex doesn’t like that, though. He was raised around nothing but sweet and romantic relationships and while that made him a bit of a grump while he was single, it’s still something he’s always wanted in his own life. It’s always been a goal of his to have someone he can be that loving and passionate with. Not that he’s ever told his boyfriend that.

Nursey is extremely surprised when he walks into the attic one day after class and finds a whole bunch of candles around the room. There’s a bouquet of flowers and two wine glasses on his desk and a string of fairy lights above their bed.

“Oh,” Dex says, coming into the room behind him. “I didn’t know you’d be back so soon.”

He’s got Bitty’s bluetooth speaker in one hand and a bottle of Nursey’s favorite red wine in the other.

“What’s all this?” Nursey asks.

“Um… Happy Valentine’s Day?” Dex says.

Nursey’s eyebrows pinch together in confusion and Dex blushes.

“Babe, that’s not until next week,” he says.

“I know, but…” Dex huffs and sets the wine and speaker on the desk. He starts playing with his fingers instead, the way Nursey knows he does when he’s nervous. “I figured since we’re all gonna be celebrating your birthday together, I wanted to give you a Valentine’s Day celebration, too. Just not on the same day.”

Nursey drops his bag on the floor and opens his mouth. He doesn’t know what to say, though, so he quickly closes it.

“Is it okay?” Dex asks.

Nursey’s lips tug up just a little and he reaches out to grab Dex’s hand. He brings him in close and presses their lips together softly. Dex smirks and leans in for another kiss. And then another and another. They strip each other of their clothes and soon enough, Dex is laying Nursey down on the bed and climbing on top of him.

“What do you want?” Dex asks.

“Make love to me?” Nursey asks.

So Dex does just that. His lips never leave Nursey’s as he preps him and then slides himself in. He rolls his hips gently and continues to lick and kiss at his lips. It takes a lot longer than normal for them to get to their orgasms but when they do, it leaves Nursey seeing stars.

“I love you,” Dex mutters, surprising Nursey.

“I love you too,” Nursey says easily.

Dex smiles and nuzzles against his jaw. He leaves a little kiss and Nursey wraps his arms around him. Nursey and Dex have never done sweet and passionate. But maybe it’s something they should do more often.


	16. Day 16: In a public place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken a few days to update. Unfortunately, Winter Storm Stella knocked out my power and it took about 28 hours to get it back. Super fun, right???

Once Ransom and Holster decide to establish “SMH Partner Practices,” Nursey and Dex quickly become one of the top defensive pairings in the NCAA. The extra time on the ice together helps them connect in a way most d-pairs don’t. It’s like they can read each other’s mind, they know where to pass and where to be for a pass. They know when to step up to be aggressive and when to sit back and let the other be aggressive. They’re faster, smarter, and more in synch than ever before. The extra ice time isn’t working this well for everyone on the team, but it’s making a difference. Which is why they’ve maintained the practice even though Ransom and Holster have graduated and moved on. It’s a brilliant strategy, one that proves the decision to make Ransom and Holster co-captains last year was a good one.

But Nursey and Dex’s favorite part of the extra practices isn’t the way it’s helping them play together on the ice. Their favorite thing is the time they get together after practice in the showers in Faber. It’s the one time each week they get to be alone together, no roommates or teammates or classes or practices to stand in their way.

They usually start off with light making out in the shower. But they hardly ever stick with just that. Sometimes, one of them (usually Dex) will drop to his knees and blow the other’s brains out. Sometimes, they’ll exchange sloppy hand jobs. And sometimes, Dex will show up for their private practice already stretched and prepared for Nursey to slide into him and fuck him senseless against the shower wall.

That doesn’t happen often, since it requires Dex to be able to prep himself before hand and they need to bring lube with them. But they try to make it happen as often as they can, since they can take advantage of being alone. Nursey likes that Dex is okay with being loud in Faber. He likes the way Dex’s moans reverberate in the showers. He likes the way it feels to have hot water running between them and he likes the way they have so much room to move around each other, way more than in their own shower. He also likes the way Dex walks a little funny the entire walk back to the Haus and the deep blush that spreads down his neck when someone notices and chirps them for it.

Partner Practices don’t work for everyone on the team. But they definitely work for Nursey and Dex. In more ways than one.


	17. Day 17: On the floor

Dex is drunk. Dex is very drunk. He’s giggling— why is he _giggling_? He doesn’t giggle. But Dex is extremely drunk and he’s giggling into Nursey’s extremely sexy henley.

The thing is, they’re going to the playoffs. It’s the NCAA tournament and they’ve made it. And in order to celebrate, they’re throwing not just any kegster, no. It’s an Epikegster. Which means everyone is completely wasted.

Dex doesn’t know how, but he and Nursey end up on the floor of Chowder’s bedroom. They can hear the music still pumping and the people still going below them, but all Dex really cares about is the fact that Nursey’s unbuttoning his pants and shoving a hand down them.

Nursey jerks him off with confident and practiced tugs and Dex snakes a hand down the back of his jeans and between his ass cheeks. He encourages Nursey’s hips to grind against him, more wonderful pressure in a addition to the softness and skillfulness of his hand. Dex sneaks a finger into Nursey’s hole and Nursey gasps. He bites down on Dex’s collar bone and Dex comes in his pants like a teenager.

Nursey starts giggling and Dex can’t help it, he starts giggling too.

“Chowder is going to be so pissed at us,” Dex says.

“Why?” Nursey asks.

“We just fucked on his floor.”

Nursey lifts his head up and looks around. He snorts and buries his head in Dex’s neck.

“We’re the worst,” he laughs.

Dex giggles and gives his side a squeeze.

“We could always hide in the attic and pretend like this never happened,” he suggests.

Nursey smashes their lips together and then hauls both of them up off the floor.

“You’re a fucking genius, babe,” he says.

The next morning, when Chowder complains that he thinks someone broke into his room and fucked, Nursey and Dex keep their eyes down and their smirks to themselves. What Chowder doesn’t know can’t hurt him. Not entirely.


	18. Day 18: Morning lazy sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got a lot more emotional than I intended.

The morning after they get knocked out of the Frozen Four is rough on everyone. They thought they had it this year. They’ve got excellent defense and college hockey’s best goalie. But unfortunately, they just couldn’t manage to make the scoring happen.

Nursey wakes up in the early afternoon and the Haus is eerily quiet. They’d flown back to school  late last night and gotten back to campus around four in the morning. He feels exhausted, physically and mentally. What’s worse, he doesn’t have the warm body next to him that he’s become used to.

He grabs his phone off their side table and unlocks it. He’s got a whole bunch of messages from friends offering their condolences for the loss that he can’t bring himself to read. He’s still too hurt. He doesn’t have anything from Dex, though, so he figures he must not have gone far. He’s right, Dex comes back into the attic after just a few minutes with two bottles of water, two granola bars and a bowl of fruit.

“Hey,” Dex says softly when he notices Nursey is awake.

“Hey,” Nursey grumbles.

Dex hands over the food and crawls into their bed, snuggling close. They eat in a shared silence and when they’re done, end up wrapped around each other.

“Bitty isn’t here,” Dex says softly. “I think he left this morning to go to Providence again. Chowder was awake but he went to spend time with Cait. And Tango was still asleep when I came up here.”

“Babe,” Nursey’s voice cracks. “I don’t care about any of them right now. I just care about you and me.”

Dex tightens his arm around Nursey’s middle and presses a kiss to his lips.

“Okay,” he says.

Their ensuing make out session is slow and lazy, both of them too drained to do much. It really helps, though. Kissing Dex allows Nursey to forget about the pain of losing, even if it’s just momentarily.

Their make out session turns slowly into grinding against each other. It’s not hurried, they don’t have anywhere to be for the rest of the day and neither of them are feeling light and frisky at the moment. The heartbreak of losing is still too fresh in their minds. But they have always been able to find solace in each other’s bodies and it’s the primary coping mechanism they’ve always resorted to.

Eventually, they both get their pants and boxers down far enough to rut against each other clothing-free. The skin on skin action feels good, it reminds Nursey that this is real. He’s got Dex here with him, loving him and wanting him.

Nursey comes first. It isn’t the most amazing orgasm ever, but it feels really good and right now that’s all that matters. He’s quick to reach down and get a hand around Dex. He wants his sweet, caring and loving boyfriend to feel good, too.

Afterwards they lay together, not caring about the sticky mess between their skin. Nursey runs his fingers through Dex’s hair as Dex lets silent tears stream down his face.

“I should have been better,” Dex finally says.

Nursey knows Dex has been replaying the last game over and over in his head. He knows Dex has been thinking about his turnover late in the third that led to the only goal of the game. He knows Dex will be beating himself up over it for a while. He tightens his grip in Dex’s hair and tugs just a little, so Dex is looking directly into his eyes.

  
“We all could have done better,” he says honestly. “But we’re a team. We win as a team and we lose as a team.”

Dex sniffles and bites his lip, looking down at Nursey’s chest.

“We’ll be better next year,” Nursey says softly.

“Yeah,” Dex says unconvincingly.

“Hey,” Nursey says, tipping Dex’s chin up. “We will.”

Dex nods and Nursey kisses him.

“Love you,” he says, finally getting a little smile out of Dex.

“Love you too.”


	19. Day 19: Outdoors

It’s been a long winter. It’s felt even longer, with all the horrid snow. It’s left everyone feeling cooped up and restless. So now that the tides have turned and there’s actually good weather, it’s not a surprise to find most of the student population outside on the grass at some point during the day.

Dex is reading a book for his English requirement and Nursey is reading the same book for fun. They’re alone under their chosen tree, a blanket tossed across their laps to protect them from the chilly breeze.

“This is so boring,” Dex complains, dropping his head back against the tree.

“No it’s not. It’s a classic,” Nursey protests.

“Read it to me?” Dex begs.

Nursey rolls his eyes. They’ve had this discussion plenty of times before but no matter how many times Nursey says no, Dex just keeps asking. Nursey sighs and looks over at his boyfriend, ready to give him a mean glare. But the sun is hitting Dex’s face and hair so perfectly Nursey is temporarily distracted. He’s just so beautiful, Nursey can’t think about anything else. Dex asks him something and Nursey automatically nods, not knowing what he’s agreeing to.

“Really?” Dex asks, making Nursey snap out of his short trance. “You’ll read to me?”

Nursey chuckles and shakes his head. He should have known.

“Yeah,” he says, holding out his hand for Dex’s book. “Just don’t fall asleep on me.”

Nursey gets just a few pages in before Dex’s hand starts to wander under the blanket. It starts on Nursey’s knee and slowly creeps upwards until he’s rubbing circles with his thumb into Nursey’s hip over his sweatpants. Then he sneaks it into Nursey’s waistband and slides it down to cup Nursey through his boxers.

  
“Dex,” Nursey warns, his voice a little shaky.

“Keep reading,” Dex demands.

Nursey takes a breath and, against his better judgement, turns back to the book. Dex doesn’t move for another few pages but the weight and placement of his hand still has Nursey getting hard anyway. Nursey keeps his eyes trained on the pages of the book, though. He doesn’t want to see Dex’s knowing smirk.

Dex slowly starts moving his fingers, tracing the outline of Nursey’s erection. He softly grinds his palm into the base of Nursey’s dick and Nursey has to stop reading to curse.

“Babe,” Nursey warns again. “We’re outside.”

“So don’t move around too much,” Dex responds. “You’re the one making it obvious.”

Nursey sucks a breath and mentally curses himself for dating such an ass. But he’s an ass that gives amazing hand jobs, so Nursey doesn’t have too much room to complain. Dex strokes him so softly that it’s a miracle Nursey can even get hard, let alone get off. But Dex knows what the fuck he’s doing, so it’s not long before Nursey is biting his lip and coming with a muffled curse.

“Shit,” he gasps.

Dex hums and pulls his hand out of Nursey’s pants.

“I think we’ve read enough for today,” he says. “Want to head back to the Haus?”

Nursey shuts the book and gives Dex the sharpest glare he can manage, considering he’s on an orgasm-high.

“Yeah,” he says. “And when we get there, I’m going to wreck you.”


	20. Day 20: Your Own Kink (Dirty Talk)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in such a good routine of actually posting and then the storm messed me up. Sorry!! Hopefully I can get today's written and posted shortly. :(((

Nursey presses Dex into the bed and pauses, taking a good look at him spread out underneath his body.

“You’re gorgeous,” Nursey says, making Dex blush. Nursey chuckles and leans down to kiss him. “You like hearing that?”

Dex blushes again and nods a little.

“Well it’s true,” Nursey says. “You’re the most gorgeous person I’ve ever seen.”

It’s that moment that Nursey decides to take their night cap a different way than usual. He strips Dex slowly, praising him every second of the way. He talks about how he loves how strong Dex’s shoulders are and how much he loves how his freckles bunch together on the tops of them. He talks about how he loves the definition in Dex’s chest, how he always gets distracted when they’re in the gym together and Dex is benching. He talks about how he has wet dreams sometimes about Dex’s abs, how he thinks constantly about rutting into the crease in the middle of them. He talks about how much he loves Dex’s thighs, how one of his favorite things is putting Dex on his back and getting those thick, muscular thighs wrapped around his head.

He gets his fingers into Dex and talks about how he loves Dex’s ass. He talks about how good Dex always feels, how tight and perfect he is. He slides into Dex and doesn’t hold back his moan. He tells Dex just how amazing he feels, so warm and so tight and clenched so beautifully around him. He praises the way Dex relaxes and opens up for him.

  
“I love you,” he moans, thrusting into Dex. “Fuck, I love you so much.”

Dex is crying and Nursey thinks he’s absolutely gorgeous.

“Come for me, baby,” Nursey encourages, getting a hand around Dex. “Show me how beautiful you are when you come. Fuck, love the way you look when you come for me.”

Dex whimpers and comes all over Nursey’s hand. He sobs in relief and Nursey kisses him as he comes, too.

“You’re perfect,” Nursey whispers. “So fucking perfect.”


	21. Day 21: Shower Sex

Dex is used to getting up extremely early. He does it during the season for morning practices, he does it during the summer so he can work on the boat and he does it in between just because it’s become a habit. When he doesn’t have a reason to be up super early he likes to take advantage of that time to work out. If he’s at school, he might go to the gym and get a lift in. But usually he just goes for a run.

Today he wakes up a lot earlier than usual so he goes for a much longer run than normal. By the time he gets back to the Haus, he’s drenched in sweat and panting hard. Nursey’s just woken up and his eyes follow Dex around the attic as he gets undressed and ready for his shower.

It’s no surprise that Nursey decides to follow Dex to the bathroom, grabbing his own towel on the way. They often shower together, especially when Dex is nice and sweaty and Nursey has just woken up. Nursey slides silently into the water behind Dex and wraps his arms around Dex’s hips. He rests his chin on Dex’s shoulder and lets out a sigh.

“How’d you sleep?” Dex asks, starting to wash his body as best as possible with the octopus arms around him.

“Good until you left,” Nursey mumbles. “Bed got cold.”

“Sorry baby,” Dex chuckles. “Had to run.”

Nursey whines but lets go enough to let Dex turn around in his arms.

“Make it up to you?” he asks, voice low.

Nursey smiles and leans in for a kiss. He helps Dex get all soapy and then wash it all off. Then he leans against the wall and his eyes roll back as Dex goes to his knees. Dex sucks him off slowly, thoroughly enjoying every second and every response. Sleepy, pliable Nursey is one of his absolute favorites. He’s easy to read and even easier to please.

Nursey comes all over Dex’s face and Dex smiles as he cleans Nursey up.

“Fuck,” Nursey moans.

“Forgive me for leaving the bed this morning?” Dex asks, standing up and stepping back into the water to clean his face off.

“Definitely,” Nursey says, thumbing at the corner of Dex’s mouth.


	22. Day 22: On the Desk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Chads were harmed in the making of this fic. Actually, one was. Fuck the lax bros.

Nursey is impatient. It’s a mortal sin against his “chill” personality, but his extremely sexy boyfriend just punched one of the Chads in the face and damn it, Nursey is so turned on he can’t see straight.

“Okay, okay,” Dex says, letting Nursey drag him up the stairs by the wrist once they’re sure his hand isn’t broken.

As soon as they’re in their room, Nursey slams the door shut and has Dex pressed up against it, hands working fervently to get them both undressed. He can’t handle it, he’s so overwhelmed. The way Dex stood up for that girl. The way he shoved Chad off her. The way he got all red while he was yelling. The way he comforted her. That was all enough to get Nursey hot and bothered. But then he clocked Chad square in the nose when he wouldn’t leave and Nursey lost it. He’s so turned on and so in love it’s stupid.

“Need you,” he growls, dragging them both over to the desk.

They kiss and it’s ferocious, all teeth and no tongue. Nursey knows he’s desperate but he just doesn’t care. He needs Dex to be fucking him right now. Fortunately, he’s still stretched enough from this morning that it’s easy for Dex to skip straight to plunging two lubed fingers into him. Nursey moans and pushes back. Dex isn’t going fast enough, why isn’t he going fast enough?

“C’mon,” Nursey begs. “Need it.”

Dex speeds the process up and gets another finger into him, stretching him quickly. Nursey whines and takes matters into his own hands. He grabs the lube and dumps probably way too much on Dex’s cock. He’s making such a big mess. He really doesn’t care.

Nursey hoists himself up on the desk and spreads his legs. He pulls Dex into him and leans back, offering his ass as best as he can.

“Okay sweetheart,” Dex says calmly. “I’ve got you.”

Dex presses in and Nursey whines. This is exactly what he wanted. Dex throws Nursey’s ankles over his shoulders and wraps his left hand around Nursey’s calf. The other splays across Nursey’s chest, right where he can see the blooming bruise across his knuckles. From there, it’s a litany of moans and grunts and whines and “please” and “yes” and “oh god, baby” as Dex pounds into him.

The angle feels amazing, but it’s not enough to get either of them off. Eventually Dex pulls out and Nursey slides off the desk. He turns around and bends over it, sighing when Dex immediately pushes back in. Dex fucks him with so much power, Nursey has to hold on to the desk to brace himself. He loves it. He loves Dex.

Dex comes first, biting down on the back of Nursey’s shoulder as he does. He keeps fucking, though. And wraps a hand around Nursey, tugging sweetly until Nursey comes, too.

“You’re perfect,” Dex murmurs as Nursey gasps and tries to get control of himself. “So perfect.”

Nursey preens and tilts his head back for a kiss.

  
“I know,” he says.


	23. Day 23: Trying a new position

The kegster isn’t as crazy as normal. A lot of the student population is gone for the long weekend, home celebrating Easter with their families or off on a crazy trip. It’s mostly just the hockey team and a bunch of the spring athletes who couldn’t leave. Because of the low attendance, there’s more alcohol to go around. Specifically, more tub juice.

Dex isn’t completely shit-faced. Not like he was at the Epikegster. But he’s definitely silly-drunk to the point where he’s loose and having fun. He’s got his shirt off and his jeans hanging low, and one eye always on his boyfriend. Nursey’s found himself a seat on one of the kitchen chairs, he’s about the same level of wasted as Dex and damn if he doesn’t look amazing in his leather pants and crop top.

Dex downs his drink and smirks as he saunters into the kitchen. He takes advantage of Nursey’s position and slides one leg over his lap.

“Well hello,” Nursey murmurs, sliding his hands up and down Dex’s naked back.

He hums as Dex starts to dance a little, shaking his hips to the music against his lap. Dex gets into it, it’s easy when Nursey is so appreciative and encouraging. He ends up turning around in his boyfriend’s lap, grinding his ass down and essentially giving Nursey an extremely sexy (and very public) lap dance.

“God, I could ride you like this,” Dex says.

Nursey sucks a breath and his eyes go dark. He moans and tightens his grip on Dex’s hip. Chowder, who’s in the kitchen grabbing a water bottle, snorts and mutters “fine” before hightailing it out of there.

In typical drunk fashion, they have the brilliant idea to take the kitchen chair up to the attic with them. Chowder stops them in the hallway, though, with a disapproving look and a poorly concealed smile.

“Use your own chair,” he says.

Which is just fine, it means they don’t have to take the time to figure out how to carry the chair up two flights of stairs.

The position is new to them, so it takes a while to figure out the best way for it to work. Strong athletic bodies only do so much to support Dex when they’re both drunk and he’s working with angles he’s not used to. But eventually, they figure it out.

Nursey keeps his hands first on Dex’s ass, supporting him as he bounces up and down. Then they move to Dex’s chest and abs as Dex leans back and works more in a grinding motion.

“My legs are tired,” Dex complains.

“But you feel so good,” Nursey complains.

“Babe,” Dex whines.

Nursey grumbles but lets Dex pull off. They move to the bed and finish the night with a hard fuck, Dex on his knees and Nursey behind him doing all the work.

“Can we do that again?” Nursey asks, panting into Dex’s hair once they’re done.

“It made my legs so tired,” Dex says.

“Please?” Nursey asks. “You looked and felt so good.”

Dex sighs and stretches his leg across Nursey’s body.

“Maybe if you’re good to me,” he says with a smirk.

“I can be good to you,” Nursey says lowly. “I can be so good to you.”


	24. Day 24: Shy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to add something to make one of them get shy since this is going in a chronological order. I'm basically obsessed with the idea of Dex with piercings, so...

Dex does it because he was dared to. And because the money for it came out of the sin bin. He also does it because when the dare comes out of Whiskey’s mouth, Nursey’s eyes go wide and bright, like there’s nothing more he wants in life.

The piercing is supposed to take a long time to heal, which mostly means washing it and making sure it doesn’t get infected. But he was also specifically told not to let his partner (read: boyfriend) play with it for a little while.

Dex goes alone, since he doesn’t know how bad the pain will be and doesn’t want anyone to see if he doesn't handle it well. But that means he doesn’t tell anyone, since their nosy asses would force him to let them come with. The first person he shows is Whiskey. He’s the one who dared Dex, so he’s the first person who gets to know.

Nursey finally sees it when they’re getting ready for bed. Dex stops him and tugs his shirt off, exposing the silver barbell now pierced through his nipple. Nursey’s mouth drops open and Dex blushes, pulling away and tucking in on himself.

“It looks stupid,” he mutters.

“No,” Nursey says. “It—it looks fucking hot.”

Nursey reaches out to touch it but Dex pulls away.

“You can’t,” he says. “I have to keep it clean. And… it kinda hurts still.”

Nursey scowls unhappily but nods anyway.

“Can I at least jerk off looking at it?” he asks. Dex coughs and turns bright red. He gives Nursey an embarrassed look and Nursey just shrugs. “You can be shy all you want but I’m gonna jerk off thinking about it anyway.”

Dex whines and hides his face in his pillow.

“Please?” Nursey begs.

Dex mumbles into the pillow and Nursey watches him sigh.

“You better blow me for this,” he says, turning his head.

“I’ll blow you every day for a month. Just let me look at how hot you are.”

Dex turns and lets Nursey look all he wants. And when he’s done looking (and jerking off), Nursey makes good on his promise.


	25. Day 25: Toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a conversation with your partner before you play around with any type of dynamics, even if it's something as simple as this situation.

Nursey smirks as he leans in to kiss Dex. It’s sly and sneaky and Dex knows he’s in trouble.

“How long do you have before class?” Nursey asks against his lips.

“Twenty minutes,” Dex answers.

“Perfect.”

Dex gets caught up with kissing Nursey he doesn’t realize what’s happening until the cock ring is snug around his balls. He gasps and feels Nursey laugh into his mouth.

“You thought this was going to be a normal day,” Nursey teases. “Oh baby, you were so wrong.”

Dex pulls back and stares at Nursey’s face. His eyes are devious and his mouth is stuck in that sly smirk Dex saw earlier.

“You only have twenty minutes, that’s not enough time to get off and still get ready,” he says.

Dex whines and Nursey chuckles, slowly stroking Dex’s cock. Dex knows if he said stop, Nursey would stop. But he doesn’t want to. He wants to see how this is going to play out.

The problem is, Nursey knows his way too well by now. He knows exactly how Dex likes to be stroked and he knows exactly what to do and say to get him off. Twenty minutes would have been more than enough time for them to do this without the tease.

By the time Nursey pulls away and says it’s time to get ready for class, Dex is close to being a crying, blubbering mess. He’s so turned on. His cock is angry red and leaking and all he needs is for the damn ring to come off and he’d come so hard. But that’s not in Nursey’s plan.

Dex has to opt for sweatpants for the day. They show off everything, but he tries to tuck himself into jeans and it’s just not happening. He’s too large and too hard.

Getting to and through his classes is torture, especially since every time he moves he feels the ring tug on his balls and is reminded of his predicament. It doesn’t help that Nursey spends the entire day sending him dirty texts about all the things he wants to do to him.

Dex gets back to the Haus earlier than Nursey and isn’t sure what he’s allowed to do. He figures he can’t take the ring off (he wouldn’t want to anyway) but he decides he wants to take a little bit of the edge off anyway. He makes sure to sit on Nursey’s side of the bed and it’s easy to get nice and hard. He’s been half way there all day.

He takes a quick photo and sends it to Nursey, telling him to hurry up. Nursey saunters into the room about ten minutes later, already pulling his shirt off and unbuttoning his pants.

“Who gave you permission to touch yourself?” he asks, stripping himself.

“I do what I want,” Dex says.

Nursey crawls on top of him and pulls Dex’s hand off himself. He pins both hands above Dex’s head and leans in for a kiss.

“You do what I tell you to do,” he growls.

Dex wants to laugh at how wrong he is. They have a very equal relationship but if anything, it goes the other way. For today, though, he’ll let Nursey take charge. He purposely softens his face and looks up at Nursey through his eyelashes.

“I’ve been going crazy all day,” he says. “Thinking about you.”

Nursey’s eyes twinkle and he runs a hand down Dex’s side.

“That’s what I was hoping you’d say.”


	26. Day 26: Boring sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I've said this before or not, but in this little universe Nursey and Dex are exclusive and have both been tested. They sometimes use condoms and sometimes don't.
> 
> Unprotected sex is something you should seriously consider and talk through with your partner. Make good choices.

Overall it’s a boring evening in the Haus. Everyone is either studying or watching tv or just hanging out. Bitty is on his phone, Chowder is watching a documentary about sharks, and Tango is studying. Nursey is pretending to read a book and Dex is just staring blankly at the ceiling.

Nursey sighs and puts down his book.

“Wanna go fuck?” he asks.

Bitty coughs a laugh and quickly fines him.

“Sure,” Dex says unenthusiastically.

They ignore Tango’s wolf whistle from where he’s sitting on the floor with his laptop and an open textbook and head up the stairs to the attic. They strip themselves methodically and Nursey double checks that they’ve locked the door while Dex gets their stuff out.

“What do you want to do?” Dex asks.

“Whatever,” Nursey says. “What do you want?”

“I topped last night,” Dex says. “So you can.”

Nursey shrugs and goes for the bottle of lube. Dex lays on his back and jerks himself while Nursey stretches him quickly. Now that they’ve got a lot of free time with the season over, it’s pretty easy. One or both of them has usually bottomed recently, so the prep takes a lot less time.

When he’s stretched, Dex sits up and takes Nursey in his mouth. He sucks him with such practiced ease that it’s not long before Nursey’s fully hard.

“Condom?” Nursey asks.

“Whatever,” Dex says with a shrug, lying back down.

Nursey grabs one for clean-up’s sake and rolls it on. He presses in with one motion and sighs when he bottoms out. Sliding into Dex will always feel like coming home.

Nursey fucks Dex steadily, enjoying the soft grunts and moans that Dex is never able to keep to himself. Nursey kisses and sucks at Dex’s neck as he thrusts his hips, chasing his orgasm.

“Babe?” Dex asks after a little bit. “Can I flip over?”

Nursey lets out a breathless “yeah” and pulls out, letting Dex turn over to his hands and knees. Nursey slides back in and resumes his pace while Dex whimpers and whines a little more. Nursey changes the angle and knows he’s got it right when Dex shouts out.

They keep a good pace for a while, Nursey fucking forwards and then Dex fucking himself back when Nursey needs a little break. Nursey comes first, grabbing Dex’s hips and slamming himself in one last time. When he’s done he pulls out and rolls Dex over, ducking down to suck him off the rest of the way.

“Good?” Nursey asks, tying off and chucking the condom towards their trash can and then collapsing on the bed next to Dex.

“Always,” Dex says, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

Nursey hums and throws his arm across Dex’s chest. They should probably get up and shower, but they’re not rushed. Nursey came in the condom and Dex came down Nursey’s throat so there’s no immediate mess to clean up. Dex reaches up and grabs Nursey’s hand, bringing it to his lips for a kiss.

“Love you,” he says.

“Always,” Nursey responds, leaning in for a real kiss.

The way Dex smiles makes his heart flutter and Nursey thinks maybe this is the happiest he’ll ever be, having boring sex with a giant dork for no other reason than to pass the time.


	27. Day 27: Rough, Biting, Scratching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting close to the end here. Crazy.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who's been reading along and commenting and leaving kudos. It's so so so appreciated.

Nursey’s hand stays wrapped tight around Dex’s wrist the entire way from the living room up to the second floor bathroom. He’s manhandled Dex away from one of the soccer players and dragged him past the “hockey players only” sign and up the stairs. He slams the door behind them and pins Dex against it.

“Who the hell was he?” Nursey growls.

Dex’s stomach starts to heat up and he takes in the way Nursey’s nose flares just a bit when he breathes out.

“Jake. From the soccer team,” he says. “We have chemistry together.”

Nursey growls agains and presses his body harder against Dex’s.

“You don’t have chemistry with anyone here but me,” he says.

“No, babe,” Dex tries to laugh. “I mean chemistry class. With Dr. Rosenthal.”

Nursey leans in and bites hard into Dex’s neck.

“You don’t have chemistry with anyone here but me,” he demands.

“Okay,” Dex gasps. “No one but you.”

Nursey grabs Dex’s wrist again and throws open the door. He drags them both up to the attic and shoves Dex on the bed.

“Gonna show you chemistry,” he grunts. “You’re mine.”

Dex lets Nursey take whatever he wants. He lets him tear his clothes off (despite ripping Dex’s favorite shirt) and he lets him bite and claw and squeeze hard. Nursey has never been this possessive before but shit if Dex isn’t getting all hot and worked up over it.

Nursey ends up flipping Dex over and fucking him senseless, brainless and completely boneless into the mattress. He squeezes and thrusts and grunts and even bites into Dex’s shoulder blade. But he makes sure Dex comes first. He makes sure Dex is enjoying it. And when they’re done and both collapsed on the bed and panting, Nursey captures Dex’s lips and takes his breath away even more.

“You’re mine,” he says.

“Only yours,” Dex agrees.


	28. Day 28: Role Playing

They don’t end up playing the game on purpose. They’ve got the last kegster of the year raging and Nursey’s gone off to get them each another cup of tub juice. Dex is looking around the room, taking everything in, when he feels a body slide up behind him. One hand rests on his hip and something just doesn't feel right.

“I have a boyfriend,” he says loudly, going stiff and pulling away from the person behind him.

“So do I,” the voice says lowly in his ear. “But I think you’re sexier than him.”

Dex turns and narrows his eyes at his suitor, trying to judge what’s happening before he says something else. The guy’s eyes sparkle and Dex is feeling a little playful so he goes with it, dragging his eyes up and down his body.

“You don’t look so bad yourself,” he says, letting his gaze stick obviously on the front of his pants.

“Care to dance?” the guy asks.

“My boyfriend just went to get us drinks,” Dex responds. “He should be back any minute now.”

“I heard they ran out of tub juice and someone had to go make some more. Could be a while,” the guy explains.

“In that case…”

Dex grabs the guy’s hand and pulls him into the crowd, turning to press his ass against the gorgeous bulge he got an eyeful of. Dex lets his hips sway in time with the music and allows the guy to run his hands along his sides and up under his henley.

“Your boyfriend is a very stupid man for letting you out of his sight,” he growls into Dex’s ear.

“He has nothing to worry about, I’m extremely loyal,” Dex says, reaching back to get a handful of the guy’s ass and pull him closer.

“I’m sure,” he responds, tilting his head down to bite at Dex’s neck.

Dex whimpers and throws his head back. It’s like this guy knows exactly where the weakest, most sensitive spot is on his neck and is intent on taking advantage of that knowledge to make Dex putty in his hands.

“I wish there was somewhere private we could go right now,” he says, nipping at Dex’s ear. “I’d love to see if your ass feels as good as it looks.”

“I have a room here,” Dex says, threading his fingers into the guy’s very curly hair.

“Do you share it with your boyfriend?”

“Yeah,” Dex gasps. “But you said he’s going to be waiting for tub juice for a while. He won’t notice.”

The guy smirks and bites down into Dex’s neck again, which is all Dex needs to grab his wrist and lead him up the stairs, past the “hockey players only” sign and into the attic. He presses the guy back into the wall and blankets him with your body.

“Your boyfriend won’t mind?” Dex asks.

The guy smirks.

“He wouldn’t blame me,” he responds.

Dex and the guy mash their mouths together, stripping each other methodically before collapsing on the bed. Dex grabs the bottle of lube from their bedside table and presses it into the guy’s hand, returning for a condom.

Dex lets himself be stretched quickly and before too long, the guy is rolling on a condom and pressing in. They fuck hard, Dex’s hands threaded into the guy’s hair and the guy biting and panting into Dex’s neck. The bed squeaks and creaks and thumps against the wall in a steady rhythm that would let anyone walking past the door know exactly what they’re doing. Dex moans on each thrust, letting his filter drop and letting the guy take whatever he wants from him.

The guy lifts Dex’s leg up over his shoulder and Dex whines on the next thrust, the guy’s cock hitting his prostate dead on.

“Please,” Dex begs, not knowing what he’s begging for. “Fuck, please.”

The guy reaches down and jerks Dex off quickly, hand moving smoothly.

“Come for me baby,” he says.

Dex shouts as he comes, ropes and ropes landing on the guy’s fist and his own stomach. The guy doesn’t last much longer, fucking into him quickly and coming buried deep inside him.

“Shit,” Dex sighs, his heart racing.

The guy whimpers and nuzzles his face into Dex’s neck. He presses a few kisses there and then trails his lips up to Dex’s mouth.

“Was that okay?”

Dex looks at him, directly into those gorgeous green eyes he’s fallen so madly in love with.

“Yeah.”

“I love you,” Nursey says.

Dex smiles and kisses the tip of his nose.

  
“Love you too.”


	29. Day 29: Food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this challenge is almost over! One more prompt to go.

If it wasn’t for the fact that he’s just woken up from his nap, Nursey would think Dex is doing it on purpose. His hair is rumpled from his pillow and his lips are red and shiny from where he’s bitten them and then used Nursey’s chapstick. He looks cozy in Nursey’s hoodie with Nursey’s number on the chest and Nursey’s name on the back. He looks like he belongs to Nursey and like Nursey has completely wrecked him.

The worst part, though, is the way he’s eating his fucking banana. It’s absolutely obscene. Nursey has seen a sleepy Dex eat his food this way, taking his time like this, but it’s never been a banana before and right now he’s going insane.

Dex keeps licking it, resting the banana on his bottom lip and tasting the tip as he stares off into space. Then he’ll remember what he’s doing and take a little bite before spacing out again, this time with the banana half way in his mouth or with his lips slowly sucking on it.

Dex slides about half the banana into his mouth and moans, rolling is eyes back into his head and Nursey is done. He grabs the banana out of a surprised Dex’s hand and tosses it onto the counter. He pins Dex against the refrigerator and presses every inch of their bodies close together.

“Do you have any idea what you’ve been doing to me?” he growls, nipping at Dex’s jaw.

He makes sure to slide his very obvious erection against Dex’s thigh and Dex whines.

“I do now,” he gasps, grabbing Nursey’s face and pulling him in for a kiss.

Nursey takes control of Dex’s mouth easily and makes sure to get his hands into Dex’s hair to really make it look like he’s been thoroughly fucked. He lets his hips do what they want and what they want is to grind against Dex’s thigh like there’s no tomorrow. It’s not long before Dex is panting and moaning, his head thrown back while Nursey humps his leg and sucks on his neck.

“Oh!”

The surprised gasp startles them apart and Nursey looks over to see Farmer covering up a giggle with her hand. She blushes when they make eye contact and giggles again.

“Don’t let Bitty catch you,” she warns teasingly, turning to head up the stairs to Chowder’s room.

Nursey drops his forehead onto Dex’s shoulder and feels Dex chuckle under him.

“Let’s go upstairs and I’ll blow you,” he offers.

Nursey smirks and surges up to kiss him again.

“We wouldn’t want to get caught by Bitty, now would we?” he asks, grabbing Dex’s wrist and pulling him towards their room.


	30. Day 30: Author's Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I can't believe this is the end. Thank you all for reading along. Thank you for the comments and the kudos and all the love. Hope you enjoy this one last bit!

The attic feels empty. Everything they’re taking home with them for summer break is packed up and ready to go for the morning. Some things remain, like their thick winter clothes and almost all of their textbooks. But for the most part, the room is practically vacant.

Dex sighs as he falls backwards into the bed next to Nursey, who instantly wraps himself around Dex’s body.

“Good year,” Nursey says, pressing a kiss to Dex’s shoulder.

“Could have been better,” Dex responds, thinking about the last game of their season.

“We’ll be better next year,” Nursey promises.

Dex hums in agreement and wraps his arm around Nursey’s shoulders. He holds him for a little while as they both stare at the ceiling in silence.

“We’ll still be good next year, right?” Dex asks, knowing Nursey will know he’s not talking about the team.

“Of course,” Nursey says, smushing his face into Dex’s arm. “It’s you and me.”

Dex smiles and runs his fingers through Nursey’s hair gently.

“Good,” he says. “Because a year from now I want to propose to you in this room.”

Dex doesn’t mean to say it out loud, but as soon as the words are out of his mouth he freezes. Nursey stiffens under his arm and Dex starts to panic. His heart starts to race and his breathing picks up. His tongue feels like it’s starting to swell inside his mouth, choking him.

“Um…”

“You’re gonna propose to me?” Nursey asks quietly.

Dex doesn’t know what to say. His tongue feels numb. He’s so stupid, why did he say something? He should have kept his stupid mouth shut.

“Hey,” Nursey says, grabbing Dex’s chin and forcing him to turn his head. “You want to propose to me?”

“Not—not right now,” Dex croaks. “But…”

“But a year from now?” Dex nods and Nursey smiles softly. “I’ll say yes.”

Dex’s heart skips a beat but before he’s able to say anything, Nursey is taking over his mouth. Dex opens easily for him, letting Nursey lick into his mouth furiously. Nursey rolls them so he’s straddling Dex’s hips and blankets his entire body over Dex’s. They make out for a while, until they’re both gasping for air.

“I’ll say yes,” Nursey says again, practically begging.

Begging for what, Dex doesn’t know. And he doesn’t care either, with the way Nursey is writing in his lap. He’s got Dex’s lips tangled up and can’t seem to stop moving his body.

“Love you,” Dex whispers.

Nursey whines and pulls away to reach for the lube on their table. Once he presses it into Dex’s hands he shimmies his body down to get Dex’s boxers off and his cock in his mouth. Dex moans and gets his hand in Nursey’s hair, guiding him up and down. Nursey lets his mouth and throat relax and Dex knows what he wants. He fucks his hips up, moaning at the way it feels to slide just a little bit into Nursey’s throat.

Eventually Dex pulls Nursey’s head off and drags him up the bed. He flips them easily and spreads Nursey’s legs apart. He slides two lubed fingers into Nursey easily and spreads them. It’s more for Dex’s comfort, since Nursey is still loose and open from when they fucked this morning, so he gets a third finger in soon after.

“Please,” Nursey begs, throwing his head back when Dex finds his prostate.

Dex pulls his fingers out and quickly slicks himself up. He presses in and pitches his body forward, covering Nursey’s entirely. Nursey wraps his legs around Dex’s hips and Dex sets a slow, grinding pace. He kisses Nursey like he’s got forever.

Dex figures he does have forever, if Nursey is serious about saying yes. The thought overwhelms him and he has to fight back the urge to start crying as he’s making love to his boyfriend. His… fiancee? Can Dex call Nursey that? They’re not engaged, but they might as well be. They’ve both agreed to it. Dex has to quickly push that thought from his mind before he gets too emotional for the task at hand.

“Love you,” he says instead, reaching down to get a hand around Nursey.

He jerks him off slowly, making sure to twist his hand at the tip the way he knows Nursey loves.

“Love you so much,” he says into Nursey’s ear. “Forever, baby. I promise, forever.”


End file.
